Jerry Jackson: life and death- the novel
by GalaxyMask
Summary: Jerry becomes friends with a boy named Stevan. However, Stevan has a plan ... and Jerry helps him enact it. Rated M for extreme violence and gore.
1. Chapter I: Jerry's new friend

LIFE AND DEATH

A novel by Jerry Jackson

Author's note:

This is a novelisation of Jerry Jackson - Life & Death, a Jerry Jackson episode made in January 2011. I have decided to make a novel out of it, and I have added some extra chapters that weren't in the video, just because it would be interesting to extend it from there.

CHAPTER I

Jerry's new friend

"Oh baby, you are the one of my heart. I have a passion what is deep like the rivers of the mountain for you." said Jerry to his girlfriend in the middle of a field.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore!" said Jerry's girlfriend, as she walked away.

This is my novel about Life and Death and the feelings what you have inbetween it.

It was a dark night. The only light on the street was a mere lampost. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He had dark black hair and wore red glasses. He wore a plain jumper over his pale white skin.

"My name is Stevan..." he uttered "I am Jerry's new friend."

Jerry walked slowly down the street. "Oh no! Stevan is really, really, really, really clever!" he said as he looked at Stevan "He is in fact so clever that he has problems with depression because he thinks too deeply about the things." Stevan stared blankly ahead in front of him, looking directly at the other side of the road.

"Stevan has been thinking recently that we should get a new collection of memories, because the ones we have are crap." said Jerry as he looked at the moon.

Jerry and Stevan stood in a room with a large box of feces. The words "momery lane" were scrawled across the box.

"Jerry, all our memories are crap, and the world is crap, and the only way to go is OUT WITH A BANG, if you know what I mean." declared Stevan as he paced across the floor, staring directly ahead.

"I...I..I think there is a thing what you...he is saying," stuttered Jerry, "but he is not being very clear about it and I am a little bit confused."

"It is okay, Jerry." said Stevan as he patted Jerry on the back "You will not be confused for much longer. I will make sure of it."

"See what I told you?" said Jerry "He is a really good friend and he is always willing to help me out."


	2. Chapter II: A plan is formed

CHAPTER II

A plan is formed

"Jon!" said Jerry as he raced into the room.

"You are a Jew," said Stevan "and we are not to hang around with Jews."

"They are not the pure people of our society." said Jerry.

"No, it is not true that I am a Jew, I am French." said Jon. "But I still think that you are probably right I am not very pure at the moment, but I am working on my purity!"

Later, Jerry went round to Stevan's house. The room was adorned with various works of art. A poster showing an English flag with the words 'Keep Britain British!" was pinned to the wall.

"Hello, Stevan." said Jerry as he walked through the door.

"Hello, Jerry." Stevan replied.

"Stevan..." said Jerry.

"Jerry..." said Stevan, "I think we should go and kill some people..."


	3. Chapter III: The plan is enacted

CHAPTER III

The plan is enacted

Jerry and Stevan wandered through the nearby woods. It was late evening, all was calm and quiet, not many people were around, only a few people going on their evening walks. Most importantly, no witnesses.

Stevan and Jerry were now deep into the woods. Barely anyone was there, except them and a man walking along. Jerry went over to distract the man.

"Oh no, hello, excuse me, sir." said Jerry "We are doing a load of research about the area and surroundings."

Stevan knew this was his chance. He equipped himself with a nearby brick, and approached the man from behind. Stevan hit the man over the head with the brick, delivering a powerful blow to the head. The man fell to the ground instantly, bleeding everywhere. Stevan hit the man again with the brick.

"You fucking bastard, cunt, shithead!" shouted Stevan as he hit the man again, causing more bleeding. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted as he gave another powerful smash. "Die, you twat!" he shouted. Stevan kept bashing the man with the brick until he realised he had done enough damage.

The brick that Stevan held in his blood-smeared hands was now covered in blood, dripping onto the floor.

The man was dead.

"I think... that you... have killed him, Stevan." said Jerry.

"I know, Jerry, I know." said Stevan.

Stevan discarded the brick which he used as a murder weapon. He kneeled down next to the corpse with Jerry.

"Have you ever wondered what the insides of someone are looking like?" Stevan asked Jerry.

"No..." said Jerry. Jerry stared blankly at the corpse.

Stevan pulled some organs out of the corpse. His sleeves were now soaked with blood.

"I am just going to take this as a souvenir of what we have achieved today, Jerry," said Stevan "and I would furthermore like to thank you for your co-operation". Stevan shook Jerry's hand. Stevan and Jerry walked over to a nearby bridge over a river. The perfect place, in Stevan and Jerry's view, to discard of the corpse. Jerry and Stevan lifted up the corpse, and threw it into the water.

As Jerry threw the corpse over the river, a thought went through his mind. "Sometimes a life is born, but sometimes a life will die." thought Jerry. "But inbetween the life and the death is living. That is what my brother says, and he is a borned again Christmas".

When Jerry got home, he sat down and thought again, and said "I am hoping to be born again one day..."

As Jerry said this, he thought back to the day he was born. He imagined it happening all over again... being born again. He imagined his mother sitting on the hospital bed, naked. He imagined himself, walking into the room with a sign saying 'BORN AGAENS THISWAY' on the wall. He imagined walking up to his mother, climbing onto the bed... to be born again. As he went to his mother, a terrible odour emerged. Jerry ran out of the room.

"...but I do not want to go near my mummy's fanny." said Jerry, "I would rather be born out of a really, really beautiful lady who has got a really nice, young fanny what has not been stretched as much as my mum's."

Jerry's mother walked into the room. "Oh no, Jerry, I can hear what you are saying about my private area and, oh no Jerry, I really do not know what to do with you." she said.


	4. Chapter IV: Depression

CHAPTER IV

Depression

"Oh no, I feel so broken and down" said Jerry as he sat in a field, crying "My girlfriend; the love of my passion and the apple of my face, has left me". As Jerry said this, he saw his girlfriend walking through the field with a chocolate man.

Jerry stood at the top of a mountain, and said "Oh, I feel alive but very much like there is a bit of me what has fallen off into the river, and ... like that man we killed" said Jerry. He went through the woods to the river. "And maybe I will go swimming and I see if I can find it..." said Jerry as he leapt into the river. Jerry swam and swam through the river, his clothes drenched with water. "But, oh no, I do not reckon I will find it because there is loads of rocks and seaweed and grass in there and supermarket trolleys what people have discarded". Two teenagers ran towards the river and threw a trolley into the river, before quickly running off again.

"...but they did not know that what they were doing, they were probably from the broken homes as well as me". Jerry saw the teenagers run into a dilapidated house.

Jerry walked back to his house, and stood outside it, crying. He was feeling very sorrowful. "And sometimes I wish I got the bricks and we could fix my broken home, so that the breeze doesn't come in and make my feet cold, and give me ill for most of my life". Jerry thought back to the previous night, where he sat in his bed, shivering as the draught came through a large crack in the wall.


	5. Chapter V: A discussion with Stevan

CHAPTER V

A discussion with Stevan

Jerry walked down the street. He saw Stevan, and went over to talk to him.

"Jerry, sometimes I think God is watching me." said Stevan. "I think he knows what I am doing, when I am all on my own in my bedroom, and I am playing with myself," Stevan said. Stevan though back to the previous night, where he sat on his bed, imagining violent images; people being killed, women being raped, corpses.

"I think he knows all about it, and if he had a problem with that, he would have said something, so now I am putting those actions into practise." said Stevan.

Stevan and Jerry then went to their respective homes, to settle down for the night.

Jerry opened the door and went into his house. His parents were in bed, his brother Caspa was listening to music, his other brothers were in their bedrooms, probably asleep by now. Jerry went up to his bedroom and listened to some Linkin Park CDs. As he sat on the edge of his bed, listening to the music, he heard a knock at the door downstairs. Jerry's mother went to answer the door. Two policemen were standing at the door.

"Oh no! Hello there, we have reason to believe that your son was aiding a murder." said the first policeman.

"Oh no, you have got it all wrong! My son Jerry wouldn't hurt a fly." said Jerry's mother.

"Well, oh no, we heard reports about someone seeing a corpse float down a river in a woods not too far from your home." said the second policeman.

Jerry overheard all this, and came rushing down the stairs.

"That proves nowt!" shouted Jerry "Anyone could've killed him."

"But we found your fingerprints on the corpse." said the first policeman.

Jerry regretted everything. He had been involved in a murder. He had been found out by the police. Jerry then suddenly worried what would happen to his friend Stevan.


	6. Chapter VI: Arrest

CHAPTER VI

Arrest

Stevan went back to his house. As he got home he looked at the clock, it was 9 'o' clock. "Oh no! Stevan, where have you been?" asked his mother.

"I've just been out with my friend Jerry" said Stevan.

"Well, it's supper now." said his mother

Stevan went into the dining room at sat down at the table with his mother, his father, his older brother and his younger brother. Stevan and his family said a prayer and began to eat. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh no! Who could it be at this hour?" said Stevan's father.

"I'll see who it is." said Stevan's mother.

Stevan's mother opened the door. Two policemen were stood there.

"Oh no! Hello there." said the first policeman. "We have reason to believe that your son murdered someone."

"Oh no! Stevan wouldn't murder!" said Stevan's mother.

"But we found a corpse in a nearby forest with his fingerprints on." said the second policeman.

"Who is it?" asked Stevan's father.

"Some policeman are trying to claim that Stevan commited a murder!" said Stevan's mother.

Stevan knew he couldn't escape now. He had not covered up the evidence well enough.


End file.
